


The Introduction/The Pendant

by Jahaliel



Series: The Broken and Holy Songs [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Jedi Nemo AUs, Magical MacGuffins, crossposted from tumblr, self indulgent writing, the cast of inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Nemo D'Vidas, my OC is currently leading the Inquisition and they are out travelling when she sees a falling star.  That's actually a crashing space-ship.This is how she meets Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon for the first time, but certainly not the last.





	1. The Introduction part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reese belongs to the wonderful [@mayaiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayaiai/pseuds/Mayaiai). Crossposting from my tumblr in an effort to organise my writing, mostly for my own reference but hey, if you're here and reading this, welcome <3  
> *Not beta-ed. *My tenses are all over the shop, sorry.
> 
> Oh and this ones complete so there's that as well :)

_Nemo lived her first life on Earth, until during her roadtrip after the loss of her second soulmate she had been transported to Thedas. During the events of DA:I she was the Inquisitor (specialising in storm magic and healing magic - she worked out that life force and mana can be exchanged in a one way trip (not quite blood magic but similar to it)) and at the end of the final battle she drained herself of her remaining years to keep Solas’ orb intact. He “rewarded” her with the gift of immortality._

_This led to her discovery of her Unimind abilities and the creation of Vidas - a refuge city built into the mountains of Tevinter. When Solas restored Elvhenan there was a war between him and the other Evanuris, Nemo sent her people to help and after the war was won he came to her with a necklace and a question. The necklace threw her into a different past - it took time but she worked out how to undo the magic that had sent her there. However before she could leave Nemo was drawn into a conspiracy to replace the rulers and change the Empire. When she returned briefly to *her* Vidas to bid her friends farewell, she found out that time was passing differently between the two universes. Comforted by that fact Nemo returned to the past and took on the mantle of Sylaise. Many years pass as she goes between first the two universes and then more and more, bringing her skills and knowledge to try and create brighter futures..._

Nemo is on her 13th time as Inquisitor when it happens (after the first couple of inquisitors she’d replaced, she decided that helping out as an advisor/healer/companion was more her style but she’d still meddle more directly when she thought it was warranted). She and several companions are on their way back to Skyhold after a long period of questing when one night there is a shooting star that is brighter, and louder, than it should be. Nemo is on watch and decides to investigate. It takes mere moments to craft a simulacrum - instruct it to keep watch, and place an extra layer of wards around the camp and then she is off, running through the shadows using magic to silence her steps and enhance her speed.

It takes little time to reach the site of the - not a fallen star at all but rather a ship (which seems to be in pretty good condition, considering how rough that landing would have been). She is close enough that she can make out the sounds of virulent swearing, while it's not in a language she recognises, the tone of voice is the same in every language. Taking a deep breath Nemo drops the shields on her mental presence enough to alert whoever it is in the ship that she is present.

Moments later, a tall human is standing there - robed in neutral colours with hair of chestnut gone grey at the temples, he holds a metal sheath in his hand but does not ignite what she thinks (holy-hell-this-is-not-happening-this-is-not) is a lightsaber. They stare at each other in silence, Nemo holds out her empty hands - not that she needs a weapon in them to be dangerous, but the gesture counts. He nods and speaks - she does not understand him, curses under her breath and raise her hand to stop him.

Qui-Gon Jinn is tired and fed up and this strange lady doesn’t seem to speak Basic despite her humanoid appearance. He takes a breath and tried to release his frustration into the Force when he feels a tap on the barriers of his mind. When he looks back at the woman, she has her head tilted in inquiry and that mental knocking repeats. He releases just the tiniest bit of hold on his mental shields and hears a wry feminine voice speak inside his head.

/Thanks./

/Who are you?/ he sends back

/More pressing issue,/ she deflects - a small smile visible on her lips in the moonlight, /I can fix the translation issue but involves physical contact./ 

Qui-Gon sends a sense of confusion along the pathway between them

/Look, its a simple thing but I have to kiss you to enable the transfer. And that’s not something I like to just spring on a person without informed consent./

/A kiss?/ his mental voice sounding scandalised.

/Closed mouth and quick./ Nemo promises /less intimate than this is really. But if you don’t want to we can find a work around./

And so it was that a young Padawan Kenobi walks out to see what his Master was up to, and found him gently being kissed by a strange woman. “Master,” he called in a voice that definitely did not squeak. The two broke apart and the woman murmured something to Qui-Gon who replied in the same language and then kissed her again, as short and chaste as the first. He then turned to his Padawan who was confused as all hell. “Padawan, this is…” He turned back to the woman. “You know I never did get your name.”

She laughed, and replied in accented Basic “No, nor I yours. But I can see from your robes and your weapons that you are Jedi. You may call me Nemo.”

“I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this young man is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Nemo bowed, a graceful movement

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” She said, then glanced up at the moons. “I have a few hours left before the end of my watch, may we talk? There are some things you need to know.”

As they walked back onto the ship the Force whispered to Qui-Gon, its presence strange - one moment strong, the next as though it were behind glass. It told him that the young woman before them could be trusted with their lives. He made the three of them tea and settles in to listen.


	2. The Introduction pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemo, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i hate writing dialogue. and yet here is a chapter that is mostly dialogue XD).

Nemo took a sip of the tea, enjoying the warmth. “Alright, we’ll start off with the most important thing which is that this planet is nowhere close to space flight and probably won’t be for centuries.” She felt the frustration and worry flare around both Jedi. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, breathed a moment and then he realised something.  
“Wait - if you’re not part of the Republic, or at least not aware of the Republic how did you know that we are Jedi?”

“That’s a long story - but the short version is that I’m older than I look and not originally from Thedas.”

Obi-Wan interjected, frustration in his voice “if you don’t have space flight then how are we supposed to get off this rock?”

Nemo took another sip of her tea before replying “I have a friend, a valuable contact with unique skills who may be able to help you get the parts you need. But its going to take me time to contact her, and as we are currently in the middle of a rather nasty war I do have other priorities I must balance.”

“We would appreciate any assistance you would spare us,” smoothly replied Qui-Gon - ignoring his spluttering padawan. “Perhaps you could tell us some of the customs of this planet.”

“One of the most important factors is that there are many users on this planet who can use magic - I believe it is similar to the Force, perhaps even part of it - but they are for the most part not looked upon favourably. So I would ask that as much as possible you refrain from using your Force-abilities; if it is an emergency then do what you must though.”

Nemo frowned then continued, “I am running short of time - let us come up with a plan for now, and then I can give you some books with relevant information.”  
The Jedi nodded their agreement (although Obi-Wan was wondering where exactly those books would come from) so Nemo finished her tea and began to outline her plan:

“My idea is - and feel free to poke holes or tell me if this is too crazy - that I will place an illusion and wards to hide your ship. Tomorrow a few hours after dawn my party will be coming up the road to the east of here. It’s probably a half an hour walk. If you’ll permit me I’ll place an illusion on your lightsabers so that they appear as regularly metal swords. You can come up with your own pseudonyms but will be playing the role of my long estranged uncle and cousin who on hearing about the events of the Conclave and Haven had decided to travel to find me. You can join our party and come back to Skyhold, the keep where my organisation is located. I will contact my friend from there and we can sort out getting you what you need. At best guess it will take about two weeks. I have a major event coming up in a month and can probably tweak my schedule to staying at Skyhold for a while to prepare.”

The two Jedi looked at each other, and Nemo felt the communication between them though she could not interpret it. “And what would you ask us in return for this assistance?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Not much, perhaps a tale or two of places you have seen or allowing me the pleasure of watching you practice with your sabers,” Nemo replied calmly, “I would help you even without these things - it is not my nature to ignore when I could assist.”

“Then we will accept your idea and your help,” Qui-Gon said, causing a smile to break out on Nemo’s face.


	3. The Introduction pt 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the talk.

Nemo smiled and then moved to kneel in front of Obi-Wan. “Jedi Kenobi,” she began, voice formal “When you saw your Master and I kissing it was to undertake a magical spell - a unique twist of the Force which gave me the understanding of this language and him the understanding of mine. I would like to offer you the same understanding - it will make your time among us easier but if you are uncomfortable I am sure your Master can act as a translator.”

Her empathetic abilities sensed the reassurance Qui-Gon was sending through their bond - the waves were strong and steady. Obi-Wan looked at her and nodded, “I accept.” Nemo heard the not-quite-shielded thought - “the better to protect my master.” 

She reached up and drew him down into a quick press of lips on lips. “How do we know if it worked?” the Padawan asked, causing Nemo to laugh 

“We test it,” she said in Common watching as the young man’s eyes lit up with understanding.

“Onto the next thing,” Nemo said, reaching up to her ear, a moment passed and suddenly a large-ish wooden chest was beside her. Pretending not to notice the surprise of the men Nemo dug around within the chest and found the books she was looking for. “The spell does translate the written word too; these books are a short overview of the history of Thedas, a guide to current ideals/races/cultural things and a more detailed history of the past ten and a half years because there have been several significant events in that time span.” She put the books on the time in front of the two Jedi. The chest vanished, returned to its usual place.

“Our thanks,” Qui-Gon said, his voice not betraying much of his surprise or curiosity. “Now Obi-Wan, what should our names be?” 

“While you two think on that, may I please have your lightsabers to enchant them with the illusion that they are swords? You have my word that I will treat them with care.” Nemo worried that this might be difficult for the your-weapon-is-your-life Jedi but both men handed over their sabers before returning to their discussion in low voices.

Trying her hardest not to ruin her image by fangirling (there would always be a part of Nemo that belonged to her first-name and that part loved Star Wars, was a Trekkie and just an all around nerd) Nemo carefully began to construct the illusion. For Qui-Gon she created the image of a broadsword, the wooden hilt decorated with light scrollwork and an emerald pommel stone and for Obi-Wan she created a longsword, the handle a solid silvery metal inlaid with small sapphires ranging from pale to dark blue. They had sheaths - brown leather with a braid of paler leather decorating them in a simple cross hatch.

She held out the lightsabers and when the Jedi had taken them she explained how the illusion worked. “Alright, I’m going to go outside to ward and hide your ship. Then I best get back to camp, my watch will be ending soon.” 

As Nemo stood to leave, Qui-Gon called after her “By the way, before you go Nemo, our names are Ky and Ben - if we are related what is our family name?” 

Emotion flashed through Nemo’s eyes too quick to read but she answered composedly enough “D’Vidas”. 

The Jedi settled in for a night of reading and preparing as Nemo quickly and efficiently set her illusions and wards before returning to the camp. She stepped into her shadows place just in time as Cassandra was coming out of their tent to relieve her. Nemo went to get some sleep, worried and excited for the next day and seeing the Jedi again


	4. The Introduction pt 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a family re-union...

The next morning dawned fine and clear and Nemo’s party had been traveling with the usual banter wherein Nemo and Varric took it in turns to rile Solas and Cassandra respectively for about an hour and a half when she saw the two figures she’d been looking for.  
“Uncle Ky!” She called enthusiastically and the other members of her party came to a halt around her, looking at the men with curious and wary expressions. Nemo slid down from her mount’s back and embraced Ky. 

“Nemo,” he said, returning the embrace, “I am so glad to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too Uncle,” she smiled, “and is that Ben? You’ve grown so much since we last met.” She gave the younger man a wink and he nodded

“It has been quite a while, cousin,” he replied, giving her a quick hug after Ky had released her.

“Oh where are my manners,” she gestured to the others “Ky and Ben these are my companions - Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, founding member of the Inquisition, Solas who is our Arcane Advisor and Varric Tethras,”

“Rogue, author and good looking tag-a-long” Varric injected smoothly

“The Varric Tethras?” Ben asked, an awe in his voice that Nemo wasn’t sure if it was faked.

“The one and only,” Varric replied, “always a pleasure to meet a fan.”

Nemo glanced at her companions and decided to move on to the next step “Uncle why are you and Ben alone in the wilderness? Where are your horses, your gear?”  
Ky looked abashed and launched into a carefully constructed story about giving up most of their belongings to refugees while conveying his purpose to find Nemo and check on her.

“Well, the Maker is obviously looking out for us all - you can travel with us, we’re less than a day out from Skyhold.” Nemo said, “You two can ride double on Atheia and I can ride with Cassandra.”

Solas interjected with a smooth offer to allow Nemo to ride with him, a bit of bickering and shuffling later and everyone had a mount. As they rode Nemo’s companions began to not-so-subtly interrogate the Jedi. Nemo felt a touch on her minds barrier shortly after the questions began, and carefully opened up a communication bond between herself and Ky - careful to keep it small so as not to be detected by the mage at her back.

The two used the bond to clarify things - D’Vidas was her mothers family name, Ky was her mother’s older brother, the two Jedi had become estranged from her when Nemo had been taken to the circle “I am so glad you survived that.” Ky said, his voice serious - “Sadly many did not. There are always atrocities when you are jailed for the simple act of being yourself.”

Cassandra tried to interject in the Circle’s defense and that conversation/argument got them most of the way back to Skyhold. Once there her advisors waiting and ready to sweep her off into meeting, Nemo made sure the two Jedi would be given rooms and told them that she would see them at dinner in her suite. “After all, my family is important to me,” she told the advisors with a glint in her eye that the three knew meant she would not be dissuaded.

After the Jedi joined her in her suite and the servants had delivered dinner Nemo locked the door and the three began to eat. After a while Nemo began “My advisors have seen the necessity of my staying put for the next few weeks to prepare for Halamshiral so that hurdle is overcome. If you have or can write a list of what you require and the more detail the better, I will make contact with my friend this evening and hopefully get this underway.”

“Thank you, Nemo, your help is much appreciated” Ky said as Ben nodded - he was clearly enjoying the dinner. “We know what parts we need it will be a simple matter to write the list.”

“Awesome,” Nemo replied, “oh and while I’m thinking of it, here,” she placed a small stone on the table between them “place this by a solid wall in your quarters - it will make a doorway to a pocket dimension where you and your Padawan can practice without fear of discovery.” She would deny taking pleasure in the slight widening of Ky’s eyes and the sense of disbelief coming off him in waves.

“Once again thank you for your generosity,” he said when he’d recovered

“No worries, we are family you know,” Nemo gave a theatrical wink at Ben who rolled his eyes.

“Well in that case, we shall make use of that this evening - perhaps you would join us after you get in touch with your friend,” Ky made the invitation without second thought and watched Nemo’s face light up making some of the stress and care that shone in her eyes fade. She nodded agreement and shortly after the two Jedi took their leave. Once they were gone she pulled a necklace that she never removed and always hid out from her robes - the sight shield vanished revealing several stones and a ring, its emerald still bright. Carefully she removed one of the crystals and activated the magic that enabled her to communicate with her inter-universal friends, selecting the frequency she needed.

“Hey Reese, it’s Nemo - hope things are going well at the moment. We are overdue for a Mario Party night sometime soon. Anyway the reason I’m calling is I kinda need a favour - if you can come by when you next get a chance I’ve synced the crystal’s frequency to give the day/night cycle. Take care.”

Having completed the call Nemo replaced the crystal on the chain and then hid it again within shields and her robes. Opening a door that only she could see, she stepped into the pocket dimension salle. She lost her breath, watching the two Jedi dance, their lightsabers unillusioned. It seemed unreal. In all her years, she had never expected to find this - this pure joy of seeing an actual lightsaber fight. It made her remember a time long ago when she and some friends had come up with half formed katas and tried to video themselves fighting. She could do a few fancy moves and held her own against the boys.

The Jedi seemed to be caught up in their practice and so Nemo focused inwards, calling on her magic. She had an idea of how a lightsaber was built and so she exerted her will to make one - it would not exist outside of this space but for now in this out-of-place room she crafted it. The hilt was simple - silver metal that had shifting undertones of blue-purple flame, the internal parts came together and when she hit the power switch a pale purple blade emerged, the colour wavering at its core bleeding away leaving only the impression of heat.

Experimentally she began one of the sword dances she had learned - shielding herself before she started. The light saber felt right in her hands and she fiercely wished she could learn an actual form - the sixth would be her preference. She finished the dance to discover the two men were staring at her and her blade. After they got over their shock and Nemo explained that because of the limitations of Thedas she couldn’t actually build this out there in the world - she could do everything except the crystal - Ben offered to teach her some of the basic katas. She felt Ky’s acceptance of it and sent him a thought along the mental communication line they’d established “Best way to get a student to learn is to have them teach?” He smiled and when Ben faltered stepped in to explain.

Later on that night after Nemo had retired and Ben had fallen asleep Ky wrote out the list of parts for the ship in as much detail as possible. He folded the list, thought for a moment and then wrote a second note, put Yoda’s name on the outside and sealed it before placing it with his list - hopefully Nemo’s contact would be able to get it delivered for him. Having done all that, tiredness caught up to him so he blew out the candle and went to bed.


	5. The Introduction pt 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good things must come to an end - last section of the introduction.

It was likely to be a few days before Nemo heard back from Reese - the Visitor was a busy adventurer - so Nemo and the Jedi spent time getting to know each other. She taught them some of her sword dances; they tutored her in lightsaber work. (Obi-Wan had asked Qui-Gon about that after the first practice. His response was that Nemo obviously had a lot of weapons training, was a strong Force sensitive and that part of his plan was now to get her to come with them back to the Jedi, to that end tutoring her in the katas she obviously found interesting from the ways her eyes lit up when she’d entered the salle was to his advantage). Ky and Ben also got to know the Inner Circle, Ky enjoyed talking with Vivienne, played chess with Cullen and often baited Solas. Ben on the other hand spent a lot of time with Varric and got roped into pranks with Sera. He also enjoyed reading in the library and quite often would listen to Dorian talk about magic for hours.

It was three days since their arrival at Skyhold, after dinner, when Reese showed up with a smile, an apology and an unconscious man. Nemo smiled back, waved away the apology and ignored the man because this was not the first time it had happened. She took Reese into the salle where the men were practicing and watched her friend light up. “How?” Reese asked,

“Multiverse theory - logically there must be crossover universes and this one has Thedas as a planet on the Mid/Outer Rim boundary being ignored by all and sundry until we achieve first contact. And these two crash landed a few days back, I volunteered to help them out but lets face it the kind of parts they need to fix their ship don’t exist on-planet. The crossover multiverse is the best theory I have”

Reese nodded - it would have to be a different universe to the first one she’d met the Jedi in and she and Nemo along with the rest of the New Evanuris were living proof of multiverses.

The two men finished their practice spar and came over, Nemo performed the introductions and explained that Reese would be able to get them their needed parts. Ky handed over the list and the sealed note for Yoda, Reese said she’d do her best and after the pleasantries Nemo suggested that Reese head off in the morning but for now join her and the Jedi whom she was attempting to teach Wicked Grace. The night passed with laughter and joy. In the morning Reese took her leave and headed off leaving a smiling Nemo and two stunned men. “Did she just vanish?” Ben asked incredulously.

“That’s Reese for you,” Nemo replied “she’s able to do some extraordinary things and I know that if anyone can get the parts for you she can.”

The next day proceeded in a fairly standard manner, planning and protocol lessons for Nemo followed by a few hours in the healing tents - it was something she always took time for. The Jedi continued to find their feet with the ease of diplomats, Ky had taken Cassandra up on a spar in the morning and Ben was visiting with Dorian when Nemo stopped by briefly because of a letter she’d been given.

That evening the three went down to the tavern, where the Chargers and Bull had just returned from their trip to the Hinterlands - Nemo liked to send Bull out with the Chargers when she could; she knew they missed having him around. Bull had his maraas-lok and invited Ky and Ben to try it. Ben demurred, but Ky drank and instantly earned respect when he didn’t start spluttering. One drinking competition later Ben was hiding a small smile as he supported a listing Ky back to their rooms while Nemo helped Krem move an unconscious Bull upstairs. 

Three days after Reese had left Nemo was called to get fitted for the outfit she would wear to Halamshiral - Josephine and Vivienne had decided opinions. When the dressmaker’s assistant opened up the chests that contained the Nutcracker outfits (Nemo always called them that. God, who thought primary colours were a grand idea anyway?) she pulled out the first coat and it was covered in glitter, which as glitter tends to instantly went everywhere. Nemo had to laugh and wonder, who did it? and where did they get the glitter from? Everything was glitter, and that gave her an idea for her dress.

She concentrated and built two illusions in front of her - life-like dolls and with careful thought designed a dress for one which was like a mockery of armour - colourful glittery bands gave outline to the pieces while the fabric beneath was a shifting indigo. She thought for a moment and then included a full split skirt that would allow her the freedom of movement she’d need. The other outfit she designed was almost slate grey - formal pants and jacket with silver buttons and different colour sashes - unique to each individual. With a small smirk she added a black glittery symbol of the inquisition to the shoulder and finished the look with black leather boots and gloves. “What about these?” she asked the ladies who were watching her intensely.

“The colour scheme is certainly interesting - it is not currently in vogue with the Orlesian Court though and the glitter,” Vivienne shuddered “quite frankly, my dear is tacky.”  
“We are not going to the court to blend in - we are going to try and resolve a civil war. We are the Inquisition and we do not answer to anyone,” Nemo responded politely. “And I like glitter, it reminds me of stars. I know of an enchantment that acts as a shield on the glitter so that it will not shed even in the most trying of circumstances, I would be happy to pass that on.”  
Josephine thought that the dress was lovely, but had some issues with the formal outfit for the others. It took most of the afternoon but eventually they were able to come up with a solution that they were all pleased with and would suit everyone going to Halamshiral.

A week had gone by since Reese had left, and she had left an update on Nemo’s IAM - she was nearly done and would be back the next day. Nemo went to Josie and got a feast organised for her family - dinner followed by dancing. It would double as an early Wintersend celebration as they would be in Orlais by then and also served to make the Inquisition look good in the eyes of the visiting nobles, of which there were far too many. She told Josephine that she’d dance with as many nobles sons as she wanted provided that the first couple of dances were left free and that her friend Reese was seated with her and her family.

Reese arrived the following afternoon and met with Nemo who was debating between the dark aqua silk and the fire-red chiffon-style. “Why is it that I get back and you are having a party?” Reese asked with a smile

“Because I want a chance to dance with the Jedi - come on Reese, wouldn’t you want that chance?”

Reese agreed, laughed and then went to get ready, she had a bit of time to spare and well she could think of many worse places to be than at a ball with good food and good company.

Nemo wore the dark aqua dress and her golden not-gauntlets. It was a good evening, the food was wonderful (she’d have to make sure the cook and her assistants got a bonus) the drinks were plentiful and the music was… well the music here tended to make her long for a sound system she could plug her (still running after all these years) phone into and play songs she loved. When the dancing was about to begin Ky looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She raised one back, before asking him to open the dancing with her, as her beloved uncle.

Ben needed no prompting to ask Reese and while they were the second couple on the floor after Ky and Nemo it was not long before there were many couples swirling in simple patterns. She didn’t realise she was broadcasting until Ky mentioned it with a kind smile. Nemo mentally cursed herself for the loss of control but at least the emotions had been joy and contentment and not anything that would upset or harm. Later she danced with Ben, and they talked about music - finding quite a bit of common ground, and it was nice to have a conversation that wasn’t pointed and layered like every dance with the nobles was. She made sure to dance with all the members of the Inner Circle she could find, a slow dance with Solas and a faster one with Josephine. Bull hadn’t yet stopped his habit of lifting her off the ground when they spun but Nemo didn’t care - not tonight, not this one chance to forget the war and suffering yet to come.

Everyone had a late start the next morning, the War Table meeting was cancelled and Nemo spent a fair bit of time going around Skyhold and dropping off the hangover cures and pick-me-up potions she and the healers had created. Having free time she went to find Reese and the Jedi. They met in the salle because Nemo was taking no chances when it came to the information she gave inside Skyholds walls. After all a powerful mage could make the walls remember and she was always aware of the true owner of the stronghold.

Reese passes over several containers that contain the parts and also a smaller soft bag with a letter. She tries to hand back the leftover credits but the Jedi are stubborn about her keeping them as thanks. “Alright,” Reese said, “I should probably get going, but before I do can I get a selfie with you - after all its not everyday you meet some of the galaxies biggest heroes.”   
The men agree, bemusedly and after the photos are obtained Reese takes her leave, promising a mario kart rematch to Nemo in the near future so they can have a catch up.

Nemo escorts the Jedi back to their ship - Dorian comes with them because the two of them intend to travel to Redcliffe to deal with his father afterwards. They make camp about an hour’s walk away from the ship and Dorian doesn’t even notice the sleep spell Nemo crafts around him. She wards the camp triply well and then she and the Jedi head back to their ship.

Once they are there and she has removed the wards Qui-Gon asks her to come with them - to go to the Jedi temple, to start a new life where her Force-use would be accepted. She refuses Qui-Gon’s offer, her place is here - she is the leader of the Inquisition, she will not abandon her responsibilities. He knows about the mark - that she could remove it herself, that she could end this war because she’s done it before. But she doesn’t want to change the timeline of her world too much, and though both are stubborn people, in the end Qui-Gon concedes.

She gives some advice in farewell, tells Qui-Gon that he needs to take care of Obi - that he needs to remember that he is not fallible, it is all the warning she can give. To Obi she gives a pendant and the secret of her true-name, if he is wearing the pendant and calls her true-name (mentally or out loud) she will come find him and help him. Five times the pendant will work before the magic of it fades  
.  
As Nemo hugs Obi-Wan good-bye Qui pulls out the small bag he had been given by Reese. When she goes to hug him, he offers it. She takes the bag, gives Qui-Gon a hug and then opens it and three delicate crystals fall out into her palm - lightsaber crystals from the Temple. They will make her a saber the colour of the one she wields in the pocket dimension. 

Tears are in Nemo’s eyes as she looks up at Qui-Gon, words of thanks failing to form - heart too full for words. The Jedi watch as power swirls around her, the light and dark of the force balanced and whispering fragmented melodies as she creates her saber. Thumbing it on reveals the pale purple blade and she looks at them and her smile is twenty kliks wide. As they go up the ramp of the ship she salutes them with her blade before Naming it - Dearri (naming a blade meant that she could summon it from anywhere and it would come to her - a useful skill she’d learned around the third time she was Inquisitor). She steps back and crafts careful magics to mask the sounds of the ship. The engines kick in and soon it is a distant speck in the sky. Nemo slides her lightsaber into a pocket of her outfit and heads back to camp.

She hopes one day she’ll see them again. She hopes she never does because she knows the infinite sadness that lingers in Obi-Wans future and if he calls for her it will be reality. But only time will tell, so for now as the sun shines down she wakes Dorian to continue on her chosen path.


	6. The Pendant pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magical macguffins for the win.

The first time Obi-Wan summons Nemo is at the power generator at Theed. Rays of red separate him from his Master and despite the heartache caused by Qui-Gon he does not want him to be fighting the Sith alone, does not want him to die here. He screams a name in his head, and suddenly she is there crouched next to him, taking in the situation with quick eyes.

“We have to wait for the next cycle,” Obi-Wan says, frustration pouring off him.

Nemo’s smile is sharp “Not I,” she tells him and then she blurs – this isn’t Force speed it’s like she’s somehow teleporting and as one of the red lightsabers cuts into Qui-Gon’s side she is there and the Force-push she uses slams the Sith back and away.

/Tend to your Master when the rays cycle/ she tells Obi-Wan, the words whispering along the bond of her shared Name. And with that said she starts to fight the Zabrak, her lightsabre a blur of purple light. It is no easy thing to defend against a saber-staff with only one blade but Nemo manages. She is aware of Obi-Wan cradling Qui-Gon in his arms trying to Force-Heal the damage and does her best to keep the fight away from them.

It is not anger that she draws on when she feels the Dark gather but love – a fierce desire to protect and electrum flickers in her eyes. She allows her own Dark to take her; to allow her to stand in the face of the Sith and laugh – to speed up to match his increased pace. A shield has shimmered into place around the two Jedi – they will not die here. She watches the fear build in the Zabrak’s eyes as he realises that he is outclassed. They have not spoken during the fight, but now she makes an offer – an ultimatum really - but she knows that Obi-Wan needs help with the healing and while the battle is starting to wind down it will be a while before they can get Qui-Gon to medical assistance.

“Surrender or die, Darth.” He growls and renews his attack so Nemo steps up her assault, carefully drawing the Sith into a trap – a bait and switch that disables his lightstaff. She hold her saber to his neck and gives him one more opportunity “Surrender or die, Darth.”

“Jedi don’t kill unless its in self defense. And I’m unarmed.”

Nemo raises an eyebrow at him. “Not a Jedi,” she shrugged and with a swift motion beheaded the Apprentice Sith. Moving away from the corpse she deactivates her saber and the shield, kneeling by the side of the fallen Master. “I cannot stay long,” she tells Obi-Wan, “events at home are unfolding quickly but before I leave I’ll do what I can.” He nods and she places gentle hands on the saber wound. 

Healing has always come naturally to her; a restoration of balance to systems stressed and failing. Working quickly she stabilises Qui-Gon and tells Obi-Wan to stay with him and talk to him. Obi-Wan shifts Qui-Gon so that his head is supported in his lap and tells Nemo “I can’t thank you enough,”

“You don’t need to thank me,” she says, face soft as she stands. She leans back down and presses a soft kiss against his cheek. “Good luck Obi-Wan” and with those words she vanished.


	7. The Pendant pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second call - Geonosis.

The second time Obi-Wan calls for her is nearly ten years later – the mark is gone from her hand and Thedas is slowly finding its way forward. Obi-Wan is on Geonosis trying to save his (former) Master, Anakin and the Senator from Naboo. When she arrives, a silent figure on the edge of the sands she can see the Count of Serreno and she curses – she’d hoped that by saving Qui-Gon Dooku would have changed his mind about joining the Sith.

She’s not next to Obi-Wan, which is strange considering how the pendant should work but magic can often do weird things. Nemo lets her mind stretch and finds his presence busy neaking towards the arena. Looking to the pillars she’s pleased to see that Padmé is already on top of hers – the Jedi are busy arguing. Using the Force she plucks a blaster rifle out of the hands of a guard and sends it towards the Senator. Qui-Gon and Anakin get themselves free and start to deal with the animals. Above the roar (excitement, fear, bloodlust) of the crowd she hears the signal – the hiss/snap of lightsabers. Obi-Wan jumps down to the sands and lands next to her “Glad you’re here. This shouldn’t be too bad.”

Nemo frowns “I think that more is going on than meets the eye,” and lights her saber. The march of drones begins – blaster fire fills the air and she begins to move. She pulls the Force to her and makes a barrier before charging. Some of the droids have flamethrowers – Nemo goes after them and the barrage of fire rolls over her breaking on her shield. The droid holding the flamethrower makes a sound of consternation before she beheads it.

Qui-Gon and Anakin are going after Dooku she can see them – and she curses, calling to Obi-Wan along the Name-link. He goes after them, and Nemo turns back to the fight. She can see the way the Jedi are being herded towards the center of the arena and the first tremors through the Force as Jedi fall – cursing Nemo weaves barriers as fast as she can – she needs line of sight to cast them. Lightning blossoms in her left hand and she throws it towards a group of droids that are far too close to some of the younger Jedi. It arcs between the metal causing the droids to tumble to the ground in a pile of parts.

Nemo keeps moving, throwing lightning when she can; her barrier allows her to not to worry about blaster shots. There’s a moment when she deliberately Force-shoves several droids into Master Windu’s way that gives a bounty hunter time to escape with his son. And she weaves healing as she goes touching the shoulders of Jedi giving them strength in her wake. There’s a quartet of Council members fighting back to back and she barriers them in time that a blaster shot that slips past Master Mundi’s lightsaber dissolves harmlessly rather than going through his shoulder.

Part of her wants to go after Obi-Wan, she knows that Dooku is a skilled fighter, his form is one of the strongest for duelling and then the whole Sith thing makes him deadly. /Obi-Wan/ she calls suddenly, a thought coming to her /Your lightsaber can disperse Force lightning./

/Noted./ His mental voice is tense.

/Do you need me there?/

/How many Jedi will die in that arena if you chase me?/

Nemo frowns /More than those who will if I stay/

Her name whispers across the bond between them /Stay there./ and his mental voice fades. She launches back into the battle, hoping like hell that the clones are on their way.

She feels it when Qui-Gon dies. It is as though there is a rush of wind through the leaves followed by a beat of silence and then a scream that echoes through the Force. Nemo reacts to that scream, dropping the shields on her self that give the impression that she is the age she appears, going from a Knight-level presence in the Force to that of a powerful Master. Between the space of heartbeats she opens herself to the Force and every droid, every enemy falls. 

Nemo opens her eyes to a field of sparking mechanical parts, ships of stunned troopers above her and a bunch of antsy Jedi who look like they don’t know whether to thank her, arrest her or execute her. Ignoring all of them, she runs – half way between Force-assisted speed and Fade-stepping heading for the hanger where that scream came from.

Obi-Wan and Anakin are alive. And (surprisingly) both in one piece. She holds out her arms, a wave of compassion and comfort wrapping around them in the Force. A moment later she is holding on to two young men whose heart are breaking. She hears Obi-Wan tell Anakin that if he wants, Obi will see him to his Knighthood – it will not be far off. Nemo holds them, wrapping soothing calm around them until she hears the footsteps of other Jedi.

“Obi-Wan,” she says softly, causing the Knight to look up at her questioningly “I should go – the Jedi are concerned – I was using my storm magics.”

He nods and gently untangles himself and Anakin, holding on to the younger man. “Go. And, thank you.”

“Do not thank me,” Nemo says a little bitterly – she should be better than this

“Nemo, it wasn’t your fault.”

She shakes her head /I know. It still hurts. I am sorry./

/If you need my forgiveness, you have it. May the Force be with you./

/And also with you, my friend./

By the time the Council arrives she is gone as if she was never there.


	8. The Pendant pt 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirdly - Rattatak

The third is when Ventress takes him – force blind he doesn’t think to call for her until he does it in desperation. The bond is not driven by the Force – unlike standard bonds because it is mostly dormant it doesn’t get blocked off by inhibitors - the inhibitors affect the person not the Force, so basically the Name-Link is still there it’s just finding a different way to be. 

 

It has been a while since Nemo has been called by Obi-Wan – she hopes that this is because the war is going well and not because he is in trouble. She sits in Dorian’s lounge and fiddles with a new crystal as he reads on the couch. The crystal is similar to an IAM – one that is robust and not easily destroyed. It has the capability to connect to her phone (God, that phone is so old now. Maybe she should ask Reese for an updated one) and laptop for text based communication as well as verbal. She hopes that she is remembering the details of the comms used by the Jedi correctly so that the crystal can connect to those as well.

There is a faint stirring along the Name-link, faint and quiet. /Obi-Wan?/ she calls – what had traveled on the bond was emotional distress but no clear name, which due to the rules of the magic, she required. Nemo hears nothing that night. A few days pass and each morning she spars with Iron Bull and Dorian, every afternoon she handles the thousands of problems that are cropping up throughout Thedas (including keeping an eye on a certain immortal elf). And each night she calls to Obi-Wan, hoping for some clear sign – either emotional to tell her he’s okay or her name so that she can go to him.

The fourth night she hears him call and with a quick word of apology to her hosts she is there. On Rattatak. Oh Force, she swears and then runs – the goddamn amulet has put her on the outside of the building. Nemo can hear fighting; perhaps that is Alpha 17 and some of the prisoners revolting but her focus is on reaching Obi-Wan.

He had been cut off from the Force, cut off and left to die hanging from a pole. And he was out of his mind just a little – too long at war, too much for one man to bear and yet despite his wishes he was one of the best field-Generals the GAR had. His pain and despair had surrounded him, overwhelming him when he found it slightly eased – as though it had been drained into the Force. Focusing within himself he seeks to be nothing and in that nothingness found everything. And then he finds it, the Name-Link between himself and Nemo, a link that survived when his pair and training-bonds had not.

He calls her name even though the words make no sounds and offers up a prayer to the Force that she hears. Obi-Wan isn’t sure how long has passed but he is not hanging from the pipe and Force-Healing spills into his veins – the inhibitor is removed and he is surrounded by the warm comfort he has come to associate with Nemo – the healer’s emotional presence reacting to his distress with calm support. 

Obi-Wan opens his eyes. Nemo is smiling at him, her hands glow with a green light and he watches as she heals the damage to his body. She lifts him without a second thought and carries him out of the Dark facility. He doesn’t see the way cuts and bruises bloom on her skin – she is empath healing, it’s quicker and enables her to heal the physical wounds more fully by experiencing them. Obi-Wan would probably dislike the practice – they are alike in that, the welfare of others before their own, always.

She takes over Medical; some of the prisoners need a bacta dip, and it’s a fully kitted out suite, so Nemo works with the medical droids to get everyone back to good physical health and also offers her skills of Mind-Healing to them. It takes a while, but once the first man has come out of a Mind-Healing session word gets round and she has her hands full helping these men and women put themselves back together.

Obi-Wan seeks her out on the day that will be their last on this dust-ball planet. They sit outside, close enough that their shoulders are touching and begin a shared meditation. His grief, his pain; they are strong enough that they threaten to overwhelm her but Nemo will be damned to the Void before she allows her friend to go through this alone and just bury it. The hard edges and sharp pains are smoothed down in their time together – it would take months to heal fully from this but at least Nemo thinks, this is a start.

Later, as the ships come down she hands Obi-Wan the crystal she’d made, set on a chain made unbreakable and explains how it works. “It’s basically a comm,” she tells him “if you need to talk to me, use it. If you can’t talk you can write to me.” He nods and as Anakin races down the ramp to embrace his Master she takes a step back and vanishes from sight.


	9. The Pendant pt 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is War and Hell is Hell and of the two War is worse - Hawkeye M.A.S.H.

Obi-Wan is tired. Frustrated by the obstructions of the Senate, the blindness of the Council and the unending fighting and pyres have drained his vitality. He’s grateful for Nemo – the comm crystal she gave him has been a lifeline, he tries to make time to talk with her every couple of days. Sometimes he’ll come back after a battle to find she’s sent a message that’s just want he needed.

The Council’s latest idiocy – he’s been trying to argue against it but he’s the youngest and the newest so he’s fighting a losing battle – is going to go down in the next few days. He returns to his rooms and calls for his friend, the pendant clasped in a white knuckled fist. He doesn’t hear her arrival, but his fingers are being uncurled and a brush of force healing flows over his palm.

Nemo looks up at Obi-Wan with concerned eyes – she’s worried about his health. As someone who has led armies, who has wept for their deaths, she knows that the Jedi as a whole are not doing well, and for the ones like Obi who care about their men it is even worse. Still she manages a smile and a soft “How are you?”

“The council has lost their minds. I… I need you to know what is going on and then I would like it if you looked after the 212th for me. They will be fighting with the 501st.”

“So look out for Anakin as well?”

“Yes… please.”

“My friend, I am here to help. Now tell me what’s going on.”

So he does and though he doesn’t ask her to pass the message on – he knows Anakin is bad at keeping secrets, he knows that within a day of him knowing it is likely that both his wife and the Chancellor will know. And as the Chancellor is the one he is looking to protect, he’s stuck. But Nemo smiles “I will take care of it. Trust me Obi-Wan, let me take some of this burden from you.”

And somehow – possibly because the council needs him to agree to their plan, she finds herself with temporary command of the 212th starting from his supposed death. One evening when Obi-Wan is in a meeting she has dinner with Anakin and Ahsoka and tells them about what is going down. But she wraps the knowledge in a spell – if they try to talk of it to anyone else they will forget what they were trying to say. 

Obi-Wan takes the time to introduce her to Commander Cody, to his chagrin they instantly bond over their desire to look after and protect him. He tells Cody the truth himself and that Nemo is a friend who will look after the clones as well. Cody is skeptical of this until he sees her interacting with his men. She asks their names and always uses them; she tells them stories – the mess is often packed at meal times because she will be there and weaving her words. (And it takes barely a day before characters who bear the traits of his brothers show up as heroes).

Despite knowing what was going to happen it was no easy thing to be standing at Obi-Wan’s pyre. “General,” Commander Cody came up to her as the embers were burning down – dawn lightening the sky, “we’re due to leave in two hours.”  
“Thank you Commander, how are the men doing?”

“They mourn but they will fight.”

“I’m sorry.” Nemo said, causing Cody to raise an eyebrow, “because you can’t tell them.”

“I understand.”

The two walked off together leaving behind the ashes of the pyre.

Fighting alongside General Nemo was an interesting experience for the 212th. She made it clear in her briefings that she would not accept the attitude that the men born for war would die for her. And it showed; her Force-shields added extra reinforcement to the clones armour, she was first into battle and last off the field. It was good to be working with the 501st because Anakin had a lot more experience with the air-battles and flying, so she left him to it, coordinating her plans and treating him as an equal, worthy of respect. This surprised the young man who had met with so much disdain from his fellow Jedi, and when he slipped and mentioned his wife, Nemo just smiled and sent a pulse of calm acceptance toward him.

The 212th return to Coruscant when the plot is over and done. The Chancellor is there to greet them and Nemo is nearly overwhelmed with the desire to run him through with her lightsaber. Obi-Wan is there though and she is here for him; this is not the universe that she can change like that. She cannot interfere with things – Qui-Gon’s death showed her that the fate of this universe was set. Still, she thinks, as she pays her respects she could alter things a little. And maybe that would be enough.

The clones are sorry to hear that she is leaving – as glad as they are to have their General back, Nemo had endeared herself to them. And this one thing, she thinks, she could try – as she gives the Commander a farewell embrace – reaching out with the Force, she seeks out and breaks the chips in the clones with the armour of gold. It drains her, more than she’d thought (and this was something then to practice later) but at least perhaps this would give them a chance to survive and not leave Obi-Wan on his own.

She is summoned before the Jedi High Council to give her report, accompanied by Obi-Wan. Nemo knows some of the Masters recognise her – and when they tell her that she will be judged due to her use of Force-Lightning as a Sith, she vanishes from the middle of the room. And then somehow only Obi-Wan remembers that she’d been there at all.


	10. The Pendant pt 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Order 66 goes down in this one.

The final time Obi-Wan called Nemo to his side was in the twilight of the war. He had been having foreboding dreams and the Force had been insistent (albeit vague) in its warnings. So he asked his friend to come be with him - an action that made the Force chime with happiness. They had spent a little time catching up when he revealed he was shipping out - heading after Grievous, and he asked her to wait for his return, to perhaps keep an eye on Anakin; Obi-Wan was worried for his ex-Padawan. Nemo agreed, feeling sick - knowing what was about to come.

Nemo spent time in the Halls of Healing, helping those with serious injuries. Using a combination of her healing techniques she focused on getting as many of them mobile as possible. When she wasn’t healing, she was planning - making sure that there were enough ships in the hangers of the temple for an evac, that they were well stocked with supplies. And she had to do all this without alerting the Council to her presence, she didn’t want to get into a situation where she had to abandon the Jedi.

Over the course of the next few days Nemo worked on thinning the numbers of people in the temple - service staff found they had holidays and tickets offworld, healers discovered alternate treatments available elsewhere, she quietly contacted sympathetic Senators who said they would welcome Jedi students on their homeplanets and organised excursions.

She had been heading back to the healers wing when several members of the Council walked past - faces grim. Nemo swore in as many languages as she knew and began to set her final plans in motion - the first step was to get any clones within the temple and hangers dealt with. Where dealt with meant she killed their chips - and asked them to get ships ready to fly.

The Force rang with solemn bell tones - the passing of Jedi and Nemo raised a shield over the Temple that would keep all who came with ill intent out. She then called together the Senior Jedi left - the Crechemasters and the Healers. The rapid-fire explanation - that the Sith had been exposed but was winning left them stunned. “What do we do?” they asked Nemo - trusting the one who’d been helping them.

“We get you out of here - evacuate the Temple, leave no-one behind. Many ships are in the hangers, fueled and supplied. I’ve inputted the nav-computers with a set of co-ordinates that will take you to a planet that is safe - the northern continent is uninhabited; land there - I’ve taken the liberty of setting up some basic shelter and produce capabilities that should get you started.”

“They’ll try to stop us leaving atmosphere though.”

Nemo smiled, sharp edged “They can try. I have shielded the Temple - none that mean harm will get through. I will do the same for your ships. Also Master Kenobi has survived and I’d suggest getting in contact with him when you can. He may have other ideas. But for now the important thing is getting you out of here!”

Fortunately both Crechemasters and Healers were unlikely to lose their heads in a panic and began to pack up quickly and efficiently with the help of the others in the temple. Satisfied with the progress Nemo walked out towards the front entry of the Temple. “Where are you going?” asked one of the Healers, a Mon-Cal, her voice worried - “the hangers are the other way.” Nemo shook her head, “I am going to go and buy you the time you need to get out. I can feel them coming, a cloud of ill-intent.”  
The healer was taken aback, but sensing the determination emanating from Nemo knew that she would not be dissuaded. “May the Force be with you,” a whispered plea as she hurried on towards the ships.

Nemo stood on the steps of the Temple, waiting patiently as a man in black with blazing amber eyes marched with storm-troopers towards where she stood. The white-armoured men spread out in a fan behind their leader, who snarled “You dare defy me?”

Nemo laughed, “Of course I am defying you. Murdering children, innocents who have never lifted a finger in this war? That is what you have come to do?”

“I will save my wife.”

“Oh, Anakin,” she said, a little sadly, “If you had wanted to save your wife you should have told Obi-Wan about your fears. He would have contacted me and I am a healer - I could help her.“

He shook his head in denial. “NO! Only my Master, the Emperor will save her.”

“How? And why are you so sure she is dying?”

But Anakin had had enough of being reasonable. “You will know the power of the Dark Side and you will fear it, Jedi.”

She sighed, in her right hand she held her lightsaber, activating it so that the pale purple shone forth. In her left lightning gathered, as around her winds began to blow. “I will tell you what I told Darth Maul when I killed him.” She held up the hand full of lightning, “Not a Jedi.” And with that she threw the lightning - aiming not for Anakin but for the troopers guns - seeking to disable them.

The stormtroopers began to fire at her as Anakin lit his own lightsaber - she engaged him even as part of her concentration sent her winds to yank guns out of the mens hands - knocking them into each other, she didn’t want to harm them but couldn’t spend the trance-time to destroy the chips. The lightsabers met again and again a clash of light and though Anakin was using the Dark Side to augment his strength Nemo met him head on, always defensive, taking none of the openings she was given, because she knew that she’d break Obi-Wan’s heart if she killed his brother.

The fight was fierce, but because she was listening for it she knew that the troopers who had gone around her had not been able to break through her shield. She dropped deeper into the battle, falling into the Force, seeking out the patterns of what was and what is and what will be just soon enough that she could block a swing from the Fallen Jedi that should have taken out her leg. “Anakin, please. Let me help you.” she nearly screamed it as she performed one of her favourite counters - a spinning twist that was beautiful in katas and effective in battle. Her use of Form VI had Anakin confused, it was not supposed to be a strong form, and he tried to mock her for it. 

She heard the ships launch before she saw them. And others did too - shot swere fired and they were chased but a silver-shield glimmered over them, the same colour as that blocked the doors of the Temple. Nemo rejoiced that at least she could change this much and Anakin, Vader - really, but she hoped that he wasn’t yet fully Vader, took advantage of her distraction to swing at the opening she’d left - a hit would bisect her. His blade was blocked by another blue blade - Obi-Wan had returned.

When she returned to Thedas she did not go to her friends but headed north, passing through a barrier that shaped the edge of the known lands, and the edge of the Veil. A few days of hard riding later she found a settlement of war-torn refugees; they had made it from the Temple safely.


	11. The Pendant: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the end

Years have passed and hope returned  
Through younglings grown and sacrifice  
The pendant he used to call her long gone  
He never thought to see her again - that  
The emotional connection lingering would suffice

But limits are made to be broken, Nemo thinks  
And so here she is - a smile on her face  
They are celebrating the galaxy’s independence day  
Free now of the crushing weight of fear and Dark  
As she reaches out and pulls him into the dance

There’s a soft truth to this moment - he knows  
The worlds will turn without him soon, he will find  
His peace in the Force, see his Master and friends again  
And later she holds his hand, she would not let him go alone -  
His last wish is that for the future the Force will be kind


End file.
